I'm With You In My Sleep
by alwaysdancswim
Summary: All Allison Iraheta wanted was for Adam Lambert to be hers. She thought that the idols tour was the perfect time to make it happen. All she needed to do was to make Adam feel the same way she felt about him... Review for more chapters!
1. Somethings Missing

**She hit her last note perfectly as she smiled toward the screaming crowd. She looked over towards the wings of the stage, the other idols in the top 10 were all backstage either getting ready for their performance or they already finished it. Some nights on the tour Allison would get encouraging smiles or thumbs up from the idols after she performed her set. But tonight the smile was from an extra special person, someone she knew she couldn't have.**

" **Thank you Atlantic City!" Allison said to the audience.**

**She made her way off the stage and suddenly found herself in the strong arms of a man. She looked up and saw Adam smiling down at her and staring into her brown eyes with his icy blue ones.**

" **Adam what are.."**

"**Allie you were amazing tonight!" Adam interrupted Allison.**

"**I wasn't different from any other night."**

" **Well every night your amazing" Adam whispered into her hair giving her a soft kiss on the head letting his lips linger there.**

**Allison just smiled up at him not wanting to let go. But now it was time for Adam to perform his set. After his set however she was right back in his arms. It only seemed like a second then Adam slowly drifted away from her to watch Kris perform his set. **

**She sighed and headed to the bus early deciding that she didn't feel good. She couldn't understand why Adam always chose Kris over her.**

_**Don't be silly Allison of course you know. Adam has a crush on Kris of course he would pick him over you. He'll never love you like you want him to. He doesn't love you and he never will.**_

**Once Allison got onto the bus she realized that she wasn't on the girl's bus, she was on the boys.**

"**Oops wrong bus." Allison whispered.**

**She looked around through the bunks. A thought hit her mind when she found which bunk was Adam's.**

" **Well, I guess I'll just lay there for a little while they won't be back for a bit."**

**Allison lay herself down into the bunk that was Adam's. She felt a cold draft coming from the front of the bus and pulled the blankets up over her. It was late and she was worn out and tired. That tiredness took over and Allison fell asleep. Her last thought that night was that she was at home. The sheets smelled like Adam, the pillows smelled like Adam, now all that was missing was him.**


	2. Where's Allie?

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I've been pretty busy and was stuck on what to write next. I truthfully didn't think anyone would like this and I thank you for all your great reviews.  
This chapter doesn't have much Adison on it but trust me it you'll be getting plenty of it! Ok so I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!  
**  
Adam watched the crowd slowly pour out of the arena. It had a wonderful show and one of the best crowds yet. He and the rest of the idols were all heading out to the barricades to sign

autographs. Once they got out there Adam looked around and saw no flash of red hair anywhere.

"Hey Kris do you know where Allie is? I haven't seen her since the show ended." Adam asked Kris.

Kris laughed quietly and sighed. "Man you crack me up sometimes.

"And why is that?"

"Because dude, you always want to know where Allison is."

"I do not!" Adam ran his hand through his silky smooth black hair. " I just wanted to know where she was at the moment."

" Ya okay. Anyways she told me she went back to the bus cause she didn't feel good or something. She was pretty moody, I wouldn't bug her if I was you."

" I deal with Allie being moody a lot."

" That's true, but she seemed pretty pissed." Kris leaned closer to Adam causing him to inhale sharply. " I think it even may be that time if the month."

Adam shot him a that was too much info look. " Well thanks for all your wonderful help Kris but I'm gonna skip the signing today and go find her."  
" K man see ya later."

Adam scurried along down the path of screaming fans to the busses. He needed to put his bag back in the boys bus before he went to go check on Allison. Once on the bus Adam walked over to

his bunk to set his stuff down. But before he could he saw a that flash of red hair that he had been looking for snuggled up into his very own bed.

**Soooo how did ya like it? Review and you'll be my best friend!﻿**


	3. New Feelings

Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this in like 4 months! I had no idea where to go with this story but I felt bad for not continuing it. So here is a chapter finally! It's probably not very good but oh well. I'm not sure when the next update will be but I promise it will not take months to update!

"Allison, is that you" Adam asked into the darkness of the bus even though he could clearly tell that it was Allison that was sleeping in his bunk.

He set his stuff down on the floor and pulled the covers down from over Allison's face. He couldn't imagine why she was in his bunk. Whatever it was, he needed to find out.

"Allison. Allie. Wake up!" Adam whispered. Even though he was shaking her to wake up, she wouldn't. She was a heavy sleeper and there was no point of trying to wake her up now.

Adam sighed and walked over to the couch to go to sleep. Before he could he heard a voice calling his name.

"Ahum." Allison mumbled into the pillows. She lifted her head up and spoke again. "Adam come back over here."

Adam got up from his spot on the cough and stumbled over to the bunk. "What is it Allie?"

Allison didn't answer but instead pulled him into the bunk with her. Adam fell so he was slightly resting on top of Allison. Since it was a quite comfy position he didn't move and pulled the covers up over both of them. He kissed Allison's cheek and whispered I love you. Even though she didn't answer, she placed her hand on his arm which he knew that meant I love you too. Right there snuggled up by Allison, Adam felt right. He didn't quite understand what that the new sensation was that he was feeling through his body but at the moment he surely didn't mind it.

The two of them fell asleep without a problem. Why? Well the answer is simple. They were both snuggled next to their favorite person in the world. One of them knew was they were feeling for the other. And the other didn't know what they were feeling. But it was certainly something different than they had felt before.


End file.
